For The Girl I Love
by nefeli.soulbender
Summary: Taang story. three years after the wor has come to an end, Toph and Aang return to her family to ask them their permission to marry...
1. the return of the long lost daughter

Hey guys! New story!

I am not sure about this one though.

What is really cool is that I dreamed of this story last night! Lol

I missed you all!

Enjoy, read, review and inbox!

Appa landed with a roar… I helped Toph land safely on the ground. When her vision got back, she saw the great walls of the Bei Fong estate.

'Back to my prison…" she stated sadly…

'It's been a long time; three years since you run away.' I tried to comfort her. I took her hand in mine as she took a deep breath. I looked at her and she nodded. She started walking inside…

We walked in and passed the big gate. We were now inside. Toph squeezed my hand as she 'saw' her parents near. The house was huge. I saw her father, Lao and Poppy on their throne. No guards were near and that was weird because they were rich. Lao lifted his head sadly and saw Toph. He then looked at me furious.

'The avatar' he snapped.

'Tophy!' Poppy shouted as she run to hug her.

'Hey Mom.' Toph let go of my hand and hugged her mother. Lao didn't recognize her before, but now he made his move to hug his long lost daughter too, being very happy.

'I missed you too dad.' Toph joked.

When they broke the hug, Toph pulled her hand to me, searching for my hand. I felt like an outsider and I didn't notice.

'Aang? Are you there?' she asked worried.

'What? Yes! I am here.' I answered.

'Why don't you hold my hand?'

'Sure, sorry. I have been thinking.' I took her hand and she smiled.

'Oh! You can think too!' she joked and we both smiled. I noticed that her parents were now looking at us, then to our hands and then at each other.

'Let's sit down and talk.' Poppy suggested.

We sat down on the couch.

'So avatar, you finally decided to bring my daughter back.' Lao said not that pleased and definitely not joking .

'Dad, don't talk to him like that. I run away, he didn't take me.' Lao was surprised.

'You mean that you wanted to leave, Tophy.'

'Yes dad. I was suffocated by your love. This house was like a prison.'

'We are so sorry, Toph.' Poppy said with a caring voice.

'And what is the avatar doing here?' Lao asked.

'He is my boyfriend, and we'll marry soon.' She simply said. Lao was shocked.

'T. I don't think it is time to talk about that.' I said trying to cover it up.

'Why not twinkles?' she asked angrily… I was officially dead…

'Huh? I mean… I… I'll shut up now.'

'Good choice!' she said angrily.

Lao and I took a walk to the garden while Toph and Poppy were talking in the living room. Well they where actually shouting.

'So, how long are you dating?' Lao asked me.

'Three months, twenty two days and five hours.' I said counting in my head.

'Wow. You must really like her.'

'I don't like her; I love her.' I simply answered.

'I am happy that you are my son, Aang. You seem to be a good kid. Sorry for blaming you of kidnapping Toph.'

'You mean that I can marry her?'

'Depends on what Poppy decides. But I am ok with it.' He hugged me and I have to say, I was surprised.

Toph and Poppy came out as Toph grabbed my hand and pulled me towards Appa.

'Come on Twinkles, we are getting out of here.' She almost yelled at me.

'But; I was having a conversation.' She glared at me at the comment.

'Okay, I have to go. Bye dad!' I waved at Lao. Poppy and Toph glared at both of us and I could see some surprise in their eyes, too.

We left quickly.

'Get me on Appa' she ordered and I did as she said, bending air to get us both up. I knew that when she asked me to get her Appa, she was too upset to bend herself up. I looked back and waved again at Lao but she slapped me. Then I saw Lao waving, as Poppy slapped him too. I smiled.

We finally arrived at the motel we lived, near by. We got off Appa and got inside. We went to our room.

'What happened?' I asked curious.

'She started yelling at me because I am with you.'

'Why? She doesn't want us to marry?'

'No. what's up with you and my father?'

'He wants us to marry!' I said excited.

'I don't know if I do.' She simply said.

'WHAT?' I yelled.'

'Goodnight Aang.'

'We need to talk about that Toph!'

'No. I said goodnight. Shut up and let me sleep.'

'But… Ok. We will talk about this tomorrow.'

What was that? She doesn't want to marry me? Why? I don't get it.

I drifted to sleep as she did, with her back at me…

Hey guys! This is chapter one. I hope you really like this…

I will see you soon!

Love you!


	2. dream or nightmare part 1

Chapter two! You know I love you!

So, I hope you liked this new story…

Read, review, inbox and enjoy!

"_I woke up alone, and Toph was gone… I stood up and walked out of the door…_

'_Toph?' I yelled looking for her._

'_I am here Aang.' She answered me… I walked into a park and saw her. She was wearing a dark green dress and her hair was blonde._

'_What's wrong with your hair?' I asked surprised by the change._

'_I made a change just for you! She smiled._

'_Where are we?'_

'_We are in a world where dreams and nightmares are possible.'_

'_That is not an answer. I still don't understand.'_

'_Why did you do it Aang?'_

'_Why did I do what?_

'_Do you know the reason of your visit here?_

'_What reason? Where am I?' what was she talking about?_

'_You are in the future, that's the only thing I can say…'_

_All of a sadden a creature came by. It soon became a woman. It was Toph again with brown hair and a bright green dress. She run near the blonde Toph and hugged her. Then she saw me._

'_What is he doing here? She said pointing at me._

'_He has to save Toph, you know; and his happiness' the blonde answered. Wait, what will happen to Toph? And who are they?_

'_Which one is Toph? Who are you?'_

'_Why did you do it Aang?' asked the blonde Toph curious…_

'_Yes Aang, why did you do it?' asked the brown haired angry._

'I DON'T KNOW! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

'Aang! Wake up! It was Toph. The real Toph. I was on our bed.

'Come here. It was just a bad dream…' she took me in her arms. I could hear my heart beating fast and I was trying to catch my breath. She just hugged me.

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked.

'It was nothing…

'Ok. I am going back to sleep.'

'We need to talk about us.'

'tomorrow!'

I went back to sleep. I wanted to know more about this dream…

'_Aang?' a voice called for me._

'_I am here.' I answered the voice._

'_why are you here again?_

'_I don't know; for answers?'_

'_you already know the answer to our question. Why did you do it Aang?'_

'_I don't know. Please tell me who you are…'_

_Then, the two girls I saw before came in front me._

'_I am yang and this is my sister Yin.' Said the blonde Toph._

'_Wait, Yin and Yang? You are the spirits of balance?'_

'_Kind of. We are your personal guides, we were for centuries.'_

'_Well the war is over, so you are a little late.'_

'_Are you mocking us Monk?' Yin said insulted._

'_Yin, I am sure the avatar doesn't mean to say that.'_

'_No, I didn't mean to insult you…'_

'_It's ok. Yin is always in bad mood. You didn't need us then, but you do now.' What is she talking about?_

'_why? What has changed, now?' I don't understand…_

'_you had balance within. Now with Toph you have lost your balance. You find her as your half and that is wrong for the avatar.'_

'_I am not supposed to have a family, huh? _

'_You can have a family as long as it don't get in your spirit's way'_

'_What is that suppose to mean?'_

'_Toph, get in your way. She effects your decisions and mood. That,__ we can not allow.' _

'_It is not your decision to make.'_

'_Well, Yin can kill her. She is really good at that.'_

'_Are you blackmailing me?'_

'_No. I am yang. I am the bright part of the circle, the good one.'_

_I didn't like that girl. Yin left as I woke up…_

_Sorry that took me that long to update… this is chapter 2. _

_I am really sorry, I try to write but I am just stuck. _

_Love you all…_

_Thanks for your support._

_Did I mention that I love you guys?_

_I'll see you soon._


	3. an unexpected visit

Hi guys! All I have to say is… read, review, inbox and more important; enjoy!

Toph was sleeping there, next to me, on the mattress. Someone knocked on our door. I wanted to let Toph sleep, so I bended the door open. I placed my finger on my lips, so that he could be quite, whoever is was.

'Son?' he whispered. It was Lao.

'Come in dad, Toph is asleep.' I was a bit confused. Why is he here?

'I wanted to talk to you about Toph.'

'Sure.' I got off the bed and went with him in the kitchen…

'You know how much I want you to marry her.'

'I know.'

'Poppy though, is a different case.'

'She doesn't like me?'

'Toph told her that she is pregnant.'

'How can that be? We have never… that explains everything…'

'What are you talking about Aang?'

'She said that she is not sure if she wants to marry me…'

My world crumbled. I couldn't believe how soon all my happiness was destroyed.

Lao remained silent until we heard a voice screaming and choking…

'AANG! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!' it was Toph. We run inside and I sat on the bed, next to her.

'What's wrong Toph?' I asked worried.

'NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM YANG!' She shouted crying.

I placed my left hand on her stomach and the right on her chest. Her father was shocked… I exhaled and Toph woke up, coughing.

'Aang, you are alive!' she hugged me.

'What's wrong T.?'

'Nothing. It was just a nightmare.'

'Ok, goodnight.' I stood up and went for the kitchen.

'Where are you going?'

'Can't you see?' I asked but then noticed that her feet were off the ground. She was blind.

'I am going to the kitchen. I'll be back.'

'No, stay with me.' She has just stopped crying. I went back to bed and lay next to her. She came near me and placed her head on my chest.

'Tomorrow, we will have a long talk Toph.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Go to sleep.' I ordered. For the first time in her life, Toph obeyed.

She was soon asleep.

'What was all that about Aang?' Lao asked me.

'I don't know, but tomorrow she and I will have a long talk.'

'I came here to ask you to visit us again tomorrow.'

'Why not? If we are ok by tomorrow, we will come.'

'Ok, I will let you sleep now. Goodnight.' Lao left.

I looked down at Toph. I tried to understand when I remember what she said: AANG! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!

NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM YANG!

That's it! Yang! She is behind everything! I tried to sleep again, and talk to them…

'Hi, Aang.' The brown haired girl said.

'Hi, Yin. Where is Yang?'

'She is probably haunting Tophs' dreams. What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to her.'

'She is really difficult to talk to. She is living in her world, where she is the bright side of the circle, the good one. What a lie!'

'What are you talking about Yin?'

'Come on Aang. I know you are not stupid. She is bad and she uses her power for her own benefit.'

'What will she gain if I am not with Toph?'

'there is a myth… if Yin or Yang kiss the avatar, she will no longer have to turn into this eternal circle, she will be free and she will kill her sister to have the control of the whole world. Balance will be destroyed. She will take the avatar's powers and she could go in the living world and then return to the spirit world whenever she wants. Yang, said once that she wanted to share her kindness with the world. She would kill me just to take over control… '

'But she doesn't like me and I don't like her.'

'We are your guides. Yin and Yang means balance. The avatar is the man to restore balance. The avatar always liked us, and we always liked the avatar… one way or another, we are attracted and complete each other…'

'Roku liked you?'

'Yang had a relationship with him. She loved him. Love is not allowed to us, especially with the avatar. When Roku found true love with a human, he stopped visiting Yang. She was furious. She wanted to destroy her rival. I

Tried to stop her and she cut my arm.'

She showed me her arm. It had a big scar.

'How do you think the war started? She changed Sozin's mind.'

'What will happen to Toph? Can she change her mind?'

'Sure she can. She has already started.'

'How can I stop her?'

'If she takes it to far, we will act.'

'We will be in touch.'

I woke up and looked at Toph. She had another nightmare and I was living a nightmare…

Hey guys! This was chapter 3. I finally stopped being stuck! I am also planning on another story!

I will see you soon!

Love you all!


	4. dream or nightmare part 2

Hey guys! I think that you liked this story, so it will not end like that…

Just enjoy…

I woke up next to Toph. She was still here. She had curled up around me into a cuddling position. I stood up, and went to the kitchen. I made us breakfast. Pancakes, where our favorites. I went back to bed, to wake up Toph with a kiss, but she was now "looking" outside our window.

'What's wrong T.?' I asked.

'Nothing, Aang. I have been thinking…'

'About what?'

'Am I going soft?'

'What do you mean by soft?'

'I don't feel that strong and unbreakable anymore.'

'You are. Come here.' I hugged her…

'You will always be my Toph, strong or soft. I will always love you.'

'Why did you do it Aang?'

I was shocked. This question again.

'Why did I do what Toph?'

'I don't know. Something inside me made me ask…' she said confused.

'We need to talk about us.'

'What did I do now twinkles?'

'Why did you say to Poppy that you are pregnant?'

'I… I didn't say that!'

'Yes you did. We are going over today.'

'We will visit my parents?'

'Yes. Get dressed.' She once again obeyed me. Maybe she was going soft…

We arrived at the Bei Fong estate after a sort ride with Appa. The guards took us inside. We went to the living room. Lao and Poppy were having their tea. We both bowed and waited for a response.

'Son! Daughter! It is so nice to see you!' Lao said excited.

'What are you doing here?' Poppy asked frustrated.

'Whatever we want!' Toph snapped.

'TOPH! Sit down and don't talk. You always mess things up!' I snapped at her. She was so weak and under my control that she gave in. Her parents were starring at me, surprised that their daughter obeyed.

'First of all Toph is not pregnant. She lied and I don't know why.'

'I have to say that I misjudged you, young avatar. I am sorry.' Poppy said.

'You are forgiven mother.' I said.

'You are welcomed to join this family…'

'You heard that T.? We can marry now.' I was happy and when I turned to face Toph, she had passed out and she was shaking. I ran near her and so did her parents.

'Toph! Talk to me.' I tried to wake her up but it was impossible.

She stopped moving. I was scared!

'What is wrong son?' Lao asked.

'She will die if I don't do something.' I answered.

'Do what avatar?' Poppy asked.

'I have to kill someone.' I answered coldly.

I stood up. I knew who did this. And she was going to die…

I closed my eyes and went to the spirit world…

So guys? What do you think? Two or three chapters left…

I hope you liked this one. I updated both stories, this and 'you used me'.

See you soon! Love you all!


	5. dream or nightmare part 3

HELLO, GUYS! LOVE YOU!

ANOTHER CHAPTER, JUST FOR YOU.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT.

ENJOY…

'Aang? What are you doing here?' Yin asked.

'I am here to kill your sister. Don't stop me.'

'I am not going to.'

'How can I kill her?'

'You can't. You will break the balance.'

'I don't care! She is killing the girl I love.'

'She is doing what?'

'She is killing Toph.'

'She has crossed the line. We have to stop her.'

'How are we going to do that?'

'If you kiss me, I will stop her but you will lose your powers…'

'I don't care; I love Toph more than my powers…'

Aang leaned in and kissed Yin.

He felt weaker and weaken as he kissed. It felt like life was drawn out of him. He kept kissing though. He couldn't let the girl he loved, die. As the kiss stopped, I was in pain.

'Thank you avatar. I will make Yang pay…'

Aang nodded as a tear escaped his eye.

Yang was now in front of them.

'Yang, it's time you leave her alone.' Yin said.

'You kissed the avatar?' Yang asked afraid.

'Yes. I have his powers. I can kill you.'

'Please no! I'll be good. Please don't kill me! I'll leave her alone.' She begged.

'Ok. Go back to the house then.' She ordered as Yang obeyed. I think that she was enjoying it…

Then… everything was dark.

I returned from the spirit world. I opened my eyes and saw Toph crying.

'Aang?' she asked.

'Hi Toph…' I answered and smiled.

Her picture faded away slowly, as I passed out.

Toph's Point Of View.

For one moment, I was talking to Yang; the next she was gone and I was free. I woke up and saw my parents looking at me.

'Toph? You are awake!' my mother said relieved as she hugged me.

'Thank you son!' my father thanked Aang.

Wait. Where is Aang?

'Mom? Where is Aang?' I asked worried.

'He is over there.' She must have pointed to a direction. I found him using my 'stone' eyes.

I ran to him. He was extremely hot. I have seen him like this before.

He was into the avatar state. I hugged him and waited. He then let out a scream and lay on his back. He was breathing heavily.

I didn't know what to do. I started crying.

Then I saw him open his eyes.

'Aang?' I asked.

'Hi Toph…' he said and smiled.

Then he passed out.

I was happy that he was ok. I wonder what happened.

'Tophy? You should go to sleep.' My mother said.

'Not without him.' I answered.

'Guards! Take the avatar to Toph's old room. Be careful.' My father ordered and the guards took me and Aang to my room.

I hated that room. It was my prison. But now, I didn't care. All I wanted was Aang to be ok; nothing else mattered.

**SO THIS WAS CHAPTER 5. **

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**:'-( I KNOW…**

**INBOX ME AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**C U SOON…**


	6. for the girl I love

Hello my sweet loves! How are you?

I love you all… Enjoy…

The sun hit my eyes. I woke up in my bed. I looked around. The windows were open and fresh air came inside. It was cold but I was in my warm blanket. Then I remembered why I breathe; for the girl I love.

I looked around. Toph was nowhere in sight. My head was ready to explode. I felt really sick. Then a familiar face came in with a tray on her hands. She walked to my bed and placed it in front of me.

'Good morning, my love!' Toph said with a smile.

The tray had a strawberry smoothie and a plait with chocolate pancakes.

'Wow. All these for me?' I asked amazed.

'Sure. I made it. Thank you.' She kissed me.

'For what?' I asked.

'For saving my life!' she laughed.

She left the room. I looked outside the nearest window. I was still lying on my bed. I felt empty for the first time. Everything will change. I will not be able to fight with Toph anymore. I won't be able to use my earthbending to sense vibrations. I won't be able to rise my body temperature when Toph is cold. I won't be able to heal or to create water out of thin air for us when we are thirsty. I won't be me anymore. The man she loved. I will never waterbend, firebend or earthbend again.

I forgot about everything when she came in. She lay next to me.

'Is everything ok, Aang?' she asked worried.

'Toph, I am really sorry.'

'For what?'

'I don't have my powers anymore. I am a simple airbender.'

'What do you mean?'

'In order to save you, I had to give up my powers.'

She stood up really angry. The next thing I remember is a hot feeling of pain on my cheek.

'Why did you slap me?'

'Do you really think that I love the avatar more than Aang?'

'I don't know… I am sorry.'

Her parents entered the room.

'Aang you are the most stupid man I have ever known!' she yelled at me.

'What happened Tophy?' Poppy asked.

'That stupid airhead gave up his powers for me!' she cried.

'Son! You did this for my daughter? You really do love her.' Lao said.

'No, dad. He is stupid.' She said as she started punching my chest with

Both her hands.

'Toph! I'm in pain!' I shouted as she stopped.

'I am so sorry Aang. How are you?' she asked worried.

'I feel a little weak. I'll take a walk outside…' I stood up and left.

I went outside and stood by the balcony. All of a sudden Yin was next to me.

'hey avatar!' she smiled.

'hi Yin. I am not the avatar anymore, remember?'

'do you want your powers back?'

'if it's Toph or my powers; I choose Toph.'

'kiss me.'

'what?'

'just do it.'

I leaned in and kissed her once again. This time the kiss was different.

I felt stronger and stronger. We broke the kiss.

'here. Now you have your powers again. Thanks.'

'I should thank you, not the other way around.'

'I have never kissed an avatar before. It felt perfect. Thank you.'

'you are welcome, Yin. Thank you though. Goodbye…'

'bye Avatar Aang. I'll see you soon. Aang?'

'yes?'

'why did you do it?'

'for the girl I love…'

She smiled and left. I went back inside.

I saw Toph standing there, waiting for me. The question that haunted me all this time was finally answered.

'Aang? Why are you smiling?'

'because I have the girl I love here in my arms.'

I hugged her.

'and because I have my powers back!

'I love you Aang…'

'I love you too Toph.'

THE END…

So? What do you think?

C U SOON!  
>LOVE YOU ALL….<p> 


	7. Keeping alive

The administrators are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Master-of-Mythology

AbyssKeeper

Devil Hunter Kira F Sparda

Glorious Burden

Kiko Gorgon

The Akatsuki Wolf


End file.
